What's Lost Can Be Found
by MasterMind13
Summary: The death of the five stitchpunks affects 9, 7, and the twins. Especially 9. But what happens when the souls of the fallen are brought back? 9 will have a chance to face his grief...and the one he loves. 5x9
1. Chapter 1

**My first 9 fanfiction. Well, my first non-crossover 9 fic.**

 **I had some help from my friend, darkgirl11. She helped me come up with title. Title's the lyrics to that Superchick song, Stand in the Rain. We both like the band. She also helped me come up with the story. The summary was my idea.**

 **So yeah, here's my 9 fic. Sorry that the first chapter is short.**

* * *

9 looked up at the sky, rain falling. His optics scanned for any signs of his friends' souls, hoping he could still see traces of them.

Their souls sparked the long-awaited rain. 9 looked at the shrine he, 7, and the twins built. It was still glowing with embers which were now dimming. He looked at the crosses that had a piece of fabric. Each fabric had a number written on it. The names of his friends. _1, 2, 5, 6_ , and _8_. His friends.

7 and the twins looked on in worry. 3 and 4 flickered to each other with their optics. 7 seemed to know what was going on but would not dare ask anything until she was sure it was the right moment.

The sky overhead was a mixture of purple and orange with the rising sun and the raindrops made quite a show.

She watched 9 cautiously. Something was bothering him, but what? Was he still sad about the deaths? If it was, then 7 could help him deal with the loss. That's what she was here for, but she sensed there might be more to that.

The rain poured on, getting heavier by the second. The fire was already out and the twins clung to her. In a second they would be soaked. But still, 9 did not move. He was standing by 5's cross, staring at it like he was in a trance.

"9!" 7 called out. 9 didn't answer. He just stood there, motionless, like a statue.

One of the twins tugged on her arm, telling her that they wanted to get out of the rain.

"It's okay." 7 said to them. "We'll be going home in just a second."

She reassured them one more time before going up to 9. She stood by his side, looking at 5's cross. She tried to understand what was bothering him, but she felt that no matter what, she would never fully understand. She looked up at the sky, watching the rain pour down. She was not going to wait any longer.

She gripped his arm. "9, let's go. The rain's coming down; the twins want to to home."

The zippered stitchpunk turned to look at her. He looked like he was fighting back the grief. 7 knew right away that he needed to time to cope, and she would be willing to help him any way she can. 9 looked back at the shrine, taking in every detail as to not forget.

"You're right." he answered. "We should go."

9 went to get his light staff which he left standing by an old brick. He joined 7 and the twins, looking at 7 in the optics. The twins gave him worried looks, but they thought it was just the grief. They looked at each other and then at 7, hoping she would have an explanation for 9's sadness. But she didn't say anything and neither did 9. It was all...silent. If either of the twins had voices, they would've broken the silence by now.

The four walked away in silence. The rain poured and neither of them saw any sign of it letting up. 9 looked over his shoulder, at the shrine. His optics gazing longingly at 5's cross. And he knew this was the cause for the ache in his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so late, I've been swamped with school, work, etc.. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting. I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy chapter two.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, SpadeDiamondHeart92, darkgirl11. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Five days passed.

Five days passed since the deaths of the stitchpunks. Their deaths affect the four remaining stitchpunks. But one for them was more affected than the others.

9 spent his days in a corner of the library alone. He spent his days like this, only coming out when the twins or 7 asked him to come join them for an expedition. He enjoyed it, but it still didn't soothe the pain. After a while he would hole away to his personal space, preferring it to be more comfortable in there than out there.

But 7 was relentless. She knew something was bothering him. She just couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure it was about the funeral. What else could it be?

7 spent days trying to muster up the courage to ask 9 the big question she's waiting to ask. But she had to be patient. She needed to give 9 some time to process his grief, and maybe, he'll come around and talk to her about it.

The twins were also worried about 9. They would wonder every time he cloistered himself in his makeshift room. They would go in and flicker their optics to him, their way of talking. 9 would respond in as little words as possible. 3 and 4 often wondered why he unresponsive but...they knew they just needed to give him more time. So, they backed off for a little while.

While they gave him the space he needed, 9 spent his waking moments thinking about the B.R.A.I.N., the War, the beasts, and the stitchpunks. He especially thought about 5. He couldn't get 5 off his mind. Every second he would think about him and his death. And how it was all his fault.

 _I should've done something._

 _I should've stopped him._

 _This is all my fault._

 _It should've been me._

9 buried his face in his hands. If he had the ability to cry, he would be breaking down by now. He shook his head in disbelief and despair. He knew he wasn't responsible for his death, but he still blamed himself. He just wished that he had a chance. A chance to make it all right, a chance to fix it, a chance to—

"9?"

9 turned around, 7 was at the entrance. She was sporting a worried look. She stepped inside and walked over to his cushion that he used as a chair. She sat down with him. They both felt an awkward silence between them.

Neither of them said anything. 7 was hoping 9 would say something, but it seemed like he wasn't about to. Looks like 7 will have to break the ice.

"Listen," she said, hoping she would get something out of him. "I know it was hard losing the others, but...it wasn't your fault."

9 faced her, surprised and confused.

"How did you—"

"I could see it in your face." 7 said. "I...I know this is hard on you—and on us."

In that instant, 9 didn't say anything. She wasn't wrong, 9 did spend his time holed away in his little corner of the library moping. He didn't blame her for being perceptive, he just didn't expect it to be so quick.

"It was never your fault, it was nobody's fault." 7 said. She put a hand to his shoulder, hoping to ease some of the pain. She heard him sigh and that got her thinking of some other way to console him. She looked closely at his face, how he was staring at the floor.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

9 didn't answer.

7 took the liberty to think for a bit. They all lost so much. She missed them too, very much, but feeling sorry for yourself won't fix anything.

"I know you're hurting right now," 7 said, in an attempt to pull him out of his grief. "And...I'm always going to remind you that it wasn't your fault." She stood up. "Just...come to me when you feel ready."

7 was about to leave when 9's voice halted her.

"Wait." 9 looked at her this time. "You were right...about something else bothering me."

"Oh?" 7 turned around, brow raised. "And...what is it?"

"It..." 9 turned away, struggling to find the words. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell her, but he couldn't find any other way to tell her. If only she could tap into his memories and see for herself.

"Back at the burial," 9 began, choosing his words carefully. "I kept staring back at it. Especially at 5's cross. I...I...I didn't know what it was that I felt. Either grief or regret. But...deep down I knew what it was I felt. I just can't shake it off."

"What is it?" 7 gently clapped her hand on his shoulder. She saw that look in 9 that told her to be patient.

"5..."

"What about 5?" 7 crooned.

9 didn't saying right away, but he could somehow tells he already knew the answer. But he needed to say it just in case she didn't.

"I..."

7 looked at him again. She was getting worried, and 9's silence made her more worried than before. She watched how he turned his head away. She could feel the grief in him. She was still grieving. And remembering the good times kept her going. She had to convince 9 to think of the good times he had with others to pull him out of his sorrows.

"You know, I've been keeping myself strong by remembering the good times." she smiled gently. "I remember when I first met 2. And I knew right then that we would good friends. Then there was 8 and his simpleminded behavior. He always tried to learn big words and it just me snicker. And 6 always showed me his drawings and even though I left I always wondered about him. And 5..."

She looked over at him and saw that look. He was gazing down at the floor with his head turned away. 7 couldn't understand why he couldn't look her in the eye, or say what was bothering him. She was just getting impatient, but she needed to wait until he was ready, and he definitely didn't look ready to talk. All she could so was wait until he was.

But something piqued her. When she mentioned 5 he quickly turned away and stayed quiet. It seemed like whenever the mention of 5...

Suddenly, it hit her. 7 just figured out what was bothering 9 all this time.

"You love him, don't you?"

This time 9 slowly turned his head to face her. There was no denying it. He was really fine up about 5's death and his feelings. His feeling for 5. Why didn't 7 see it sooner? But with 9's reclusiveness and his unwilling to speak up...it made it all harder to get to the truth.

"I just wish I could've saved him." 9 buried his face in his hands. He shook his head in despair and grief.

"9—"

"I should've stopped him. _I_ should've been the one to die! I—"

7 clasped his shoulder again. 9 stopped talking altogether and looked at her. If stitchpunks could cry, he'd be crying a river. He couldn't forgive himself, not entirely. He kept to himself and punished himself for everything. He couldn't never apologize to 5 for unknowingly killing 2, or causing the Machine to awaken. It was all his fault.

"It wasn't your fault." she said firmly. "Listen to me, you didn't know what would happen when you put the talisman into the slot. No one knew what would happen. It was all just a big mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone. No one condemns you anymore. No one. The twins and I have already forgiven you, 9. You have to believe that, otherwise you'll never feel better about yourself and move on."

9 appeared to have gotten the message. He listened to her carefully and felt a sort of new ease in him. He wanted to believe that he didn't kill anyone, but he put the talisman into the Machine and woke it. He woke the Machine. It was all his fault. But...what 7 told him about it not being his fault...made him feel some reassurance.

"And...I know this probably won't fix anything, but...I'm sure 5 probably feels the same." 7 smiled. She stood up. "Just think about it. It'll get better."

She walked towards the makeshift door, looking back at 9 one more time. "I promise." With that she lifted the curtain and walked out of his makeshift room. After she was gone, 9 got to thinking. She was right. Wallowing in his grief wasn't going to fix anything. It wouldn't bring his friends back. It would not make him change everything. It would only slow him down.

He'd holed himself long enough. It was time for him to change. Starting now, 9 would let to of his guilt and move on. Nothing was going to hold him back. He wasn't going to let anything stop him.

And that's how it was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. Sorry that I took so long to publish this. I was under a lot of pressure, and writer's block. I had to take a hiatus to come up with some idea. Now I have. ^_^**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter three. It gets really interesting.**

* * *

The morning sun rose on the horizon, casting shadows on the ruined buildings.

This once-flourishing city was now a ghost town of its former glory. Once filled with bustling citizens, the city was now a silent graveyard with nothing but the sound of the wind. Everywhere you looked it was nothing but bleak grayness. The type that made you feel like you're trapped in a surreal world. You begin to think about how things were in the past that you start to doubt if it was ever like that in the first place.

As the sunlight crept through the library, 7 was sure it was safe to go out. She hadn't gone outside, well, she had been outside, but only with the twins and 9 joining her in the courtyard. This time she was going out on her own. She was taking her spear with her. Even though the Machine was long gone now, 7 wasn't taking any chances. There could be other beasts out there. Ones that the B.R.A.I.N. might've created but left behind. There was no telling what was out there. So 7 waited for the right moment and the right moment was now.

It took days, but it was worth it. As she crossed the gate, she was thinking today would be a nice day. Yesterday, 9 came up to her and and said that he didn't want to be caged in his grief anymore. 7 was seeing this as a start to moving on, but she still needed to help him cope. After what he said about loving 5, she took it upon herself to take him out later to the burial. She wanted him to cope with his depression and let go. She was sure she was doing the right thing.

She remembered the way correctly; it was right next to the Scientist's home. The First Room. Where they were created.

As she walked her mind raced with memories of the fallen stitchpunks. She recounted every moment, every second leading up to their demises. 7 didn't let it get to her, but it always had a way of catching up to her. Even when she shook it off she always thought of them again. She didn't want to admit it but she missed everyone. Including 1. Even though she always fought with him, she still cared about him.

7 saw the familiar crosses in the distance. She was almost there. She could sit there, and just enjoy the silence. That's what she was going to do.

Standing before the shrine made her uneasy. As though an unseen force was watching her, playing with her, plucking at her cords. 7 shook the feeling and looked at 2's cross. She always had a close bond with him. And after losing him it was like part of her died with him. But, she no longer blamed anyone for their deaths. Not 9. Not herself. If she could blame anyone, it would be the Chancellor. That man wanted power over all things and look how it backfired on him. Yes, if 7 were to blame anyone, it would be the Chancellor.

3 and 4 once told me that humans go to their loved ones' graves and talk to them. 7 looked at 2's cross, somehow feeling foolish for being embarrassed. But really, she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"This is kind of awkward." she said. So far so good. "I could always come to you with problems like these." She looked up at the cross as though 2 were watching. "I miss you so much. Why can't I just say that without sounding so...ashamed?"

 _Is 'ashamed' the right word?_ 7 looked down at the ground. _No. No. I'm not ashamed. I just...I just wished I didn't have to talk to him in this way. I'm not used to this, and this is my first time, but...this is nothing to be embarrassed about._

7 glanced up at the crosses. After watching their souls ascend to the heavens she wondered if they were watching her right now. If they were, how were they feeling? She was not really a believer of these things, but...no one ever knows.

7 heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps. But who could be out here? There was no one here but her. It couldn't possibly be a human; no one's seen one in a long time. It couldn't be a beast because the footfalls didn't sound like those of a beast. So it must be a stitchpunk. Maybe 9, or the twins, or both or all three of them. She wasn't expecting company, but maybe having them here would ease her mind. So, 7 turned around, ready to greet her visitor, when her expression changed from delighted to shocked. Because the stitchpunk she was facing was one she thought she'd never see again.

* * *

9 joined the twins outside to the courtyard.

The garden was dry and lifeless, the dried flowers looked like they would crumble into dust any second.

When they woke up, they noticed 7 was gone. They didn't worry, the twins knew she had gone out. They told 9 that she always went out patrolling during the early morning hours.

As 9 walked by the garden, he thought about yesterday. How he went to 7 and told him about his first step into moving on. He was ready to put the past behind him. After all, it was the the right thing to do. Looking back on it, blaming himself for the deaths of his friends was not right. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know what would happen. He knew it was a mistake and he had forgiven himself for it. Now it was time for the hard part. 3 and 4 had told him how humans got the graves of loved ones to talk to them. 9 found it fascinating, but he also found it to sad. To talk to someone who didn't answer back. But either way, he and 7 and the twins would go there later today and talk to the their fallen friends.

He watched 3 and 4 playing a chasing game. He loved seeing them like this. Happy and carefree. He found it amazing that they could still be happy even after all the hardship they went through. 9 admired them for that. If only he could be like that.

9 sat on the edge of the rose garden. He thought about everything that's happened in the past few days since he came to life. Finding the talisman. Meeting 2. Watching him get taken by the Cat Beast. Meeting 5 and the others in the old Sanctuary. Going after the Cat Beast with 5. Rescuing 2 from the Beast. Meeting 7. Fighting off the Winged Beast. Watching the Cathedral burn to the ground. Heading to the library. Fighting off the Seamstress. Going after the Seamstress to rescue 7 and 8. Rescuing 7. Running through the tunnel to escape the Machine. Watching the Factory explode. Realizing the Machine survived. Watching 5 die. Watching 6 die. Going back to the First Room to find the message from the Scientist. Going back the others. Using the talisman against the Machine. Watching 1 die. The deaths. Oh how the deaths pierced into 9's head like a needle. All of it felt as though it happened years ago, and yet, it happened days ago. It was amazing how fast time passed when you weren't looking.

"9!"

9 looked up. He turned to the iron gates. He saw 7. She was back from her patrolling. 9 got up and went up to greet her. The twins scurried ahead of him to meet her first. As he got closer he saw that she looked frightened. What was she frightened of? He saw it the twins as well. That was when he saw the other stitchpunk standing next to her. 9 recognized him all too well. Burlap fabric. Buttons on his front. Eyepatch that had a hole seared through it. 5. It was 5. 9 could jot believe that he staring face to face with 5. 5 was back to life, but how? How did he come back to life? And the others? Were they alive?

All this weighed down on 9, and he wanted to find out so many answers this alarming surprise. And those crushing feelings came crawling back to him like lightning. And he wondered if he would ever reveal to them to him now.


	4. Chapter 4

***checks calendar* I'm sorry I was gone so long, I had a huge writer's block after that last chapter.**

 **Shadow930, no, don't worry, 9 did not faint in the last chapter. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **Anyways, enjoy chapter four. ^_^**

* * *

After 5 was found, so were the others.

It all started when 7 recalled the places where the others died. After that was resolved she went searching for 6 first. 9 joined her and left 3 and 4 with 5 until they retuned. Standing at the ravine, 9 tied the rope to a large pole and 7 climbed down to rescue 6. She found him at the bottom of the ravine. He was happy to see her and 9 again, as well as 5 and the twins.

Next was 8. They found him in the remains of the Factory. They found him tangled up in a series of chains. He explained that he was trying to get out after he woke up. He said that it was cluttered and he ended up getting trapped in the chains. Nonetheless, 7 and 9 freed him and they took him back home.

2 was found propped up against a stack of brick, obviously exhausted from crawling all the way there. 9 remembered him being connected the Seamstress's tail. He remembered dismembering 2's upper torso from the Seamstress, and then afterwards, watching his body float away on the makeshift raft down the fountain. 2 told them he woke up in a stream of running water and that he held on to a chain link fence to save himself from drowning. 7 carried him the rest of the way to the library, seeing how he'd been through enough.

The last stitchpunk to be found was 1. 9 and 7 were surprised to find him wandering the Emptiness after being resurrected. At first, he wasn't so sure about returning home after everything he'd done, thinking everybody'd be better off without him. But 9 insisted that he come back, convincing him that there's nothing out there in the Emptiness for him. When 7 convinced him to come back, he accepted. After all, they were all he had in this world.

Once everyone was found everyone was welcoming them back with open arms. But the one thing they avoided was asking how they came back. They didn't want to bring it up for fear of ruining the fun they were having. But they also didn't want to bring up all the old memories from their deaths. 7, 9, 3, and 4 just let it go and never brought it up.

Everyone seemed to be readjusting. 2 made himself a new pair of legs, and with help from 7, 5, and 9, he was beginning to walk again. He took it one step at a time, but he had high hopes on his new chance at life.

6 was doing better. Without 'the source' to draw over and over, he was finally able to move on from his traumatic past, and see the whole world in a different way. Even 8 stopped pestering him.

1 was readjusting to new changes in this new chapter. He found it alarming to be resurrected again, but he found it as a chance to make things right again. Even though he still blamed himself for everything in the long run, he still found a small ray of hope.

5 was also adjusting to changes like everyone else. Emotionally, physically, and mentally. The hole on his eyepatch was fixed, though 9 and 2 insisted they use the opportunity to replace it with a new optic. But 5 declined the offer, thanking them for their suggestion, but insisted that he was used to having one optic. They didn't try to change his mind, or argue with him, they just accepted his answer and just let it go.

But every once in a while, 9 would think about all those things that happened when they were gone. All that guilt he buried inside. He knew he wasn't responsible for their deaths, but he always found himself blaming himself and how he could've stopped it. 9 knew he had nothing to apologize for. It seemed like 9 would always have to remind himself that he was not to blame.

But there was also something else on 9's mind. Those pertaining to 5. He talked about it with 7 and yet, he didn't feel brave enough to tell him how he feels. All those time he's been fretting about his feelings, and now that 5 was back, he could tell him. Maybe the five returning back to life was his second chance. 9 always wondered when 5 was brought home. He could still see it fresh in his head. It was like a dream. It felt like a dream, and yet, it was all real. How could he ever forget something like that?

* * *

Several days passed since the return of the fallen stitchpunks. All was how it was before. All memories of the Machine and the Beasts were soon forgotten, like they had been mere dreams. No one talked about their sudden resurrections, or how. But everybody knew it was the life-giving rain that brought them back. What other explanation was there?

During those days 3, 4, and 7 noticed 9's behavior around the others. Specially around 5. It wasn't that 9 was avoiding him. It was about 9's feelings for him and 5 not knowing anything about it. 3 and 4 asked 7 why he didn't just tell him, and 7 would answer with this situation needing time to process.

"He just needs work through this himself." she had said to them.

* * *

9 was the only one outside that afternoon. He had kept to himself these days. Sure, he would spend time with 2 and 6 when the time arose. Sometimes he would talk with 8, seeing how wasn't pestering 6 anymore. 9 saw him as good company now. He would also sometimes speak with 1. But the hardest part was starting a conversation with 5.

 _Every time I try to say something I freeze up._ 9 thought to himself. _It's like part of me knows he won't feel the same, but how will I know if I don't tell him?_

He gazed at the sky. Sunlight rays streaked through the clouds.

Whenever he tried to start up a conversation, he kept it as short as possible. Otherwise, he'd be stuttering so much. 9 wished he could just tell him.

 _Don't beat yourself over that._ 9 glanced at the ground, optics scanning the cobblestone. _I know I'll feel better if I tell him. Then I'll know whether he loves me or not._

It wasn't an exact plan, but it was a basic idea. Good approach. Now all he needed was to muster up the courage to tell 5. When the time comes. For now, it was just more of the same.

He couldn't believe this was happening. His friends died and now they're all back. How did they come alive was not explained. But everyone assumed it was the life-giving rain that did it. There was no other explanation. 9 had to remind himself of that. No one brought the fallen back from death. It was all work of the rain.

During these moments 9 would get lost in his own world until something broke him out of his trance. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked and it was 3, and behind him, 4.

"Oh, hi, guys." 9 said to them.

The twins flickered back to 9.

"What brings you here?"

The twins flickered to each other before answering 9.

' _We know about 5._ ' 4 said with optic flickers.

It didn't take long for 9 to understand that they were talking about his feeling for 5.

"Oh." 9's optics looked down, downcast.

' _Don't feel sad._ ' said 3 this time. ' _We're proud of you for falling in love with someone, but..._ '

9 knew what he was about to say, but didn't bother finishing his sentence.

' _We talked to 7 and..._ ' 4 thought for a minute. ' _She thinks we should let you work through this yourself._ '

' _But there's no shame in hiding what you feel._ ' 3 said. ' _If you just tell 5 how you feel—_ "

"I know, I know." 9 interjected. "Up until now, I don't know what to do. I don't how to tell him, or if he'll feel the same way. And that just scares me more."

3 looked over at 4. He didn't have much advice except for the prior advice they had.

' _Just tell him_.' 3 said. He placed his hand on 9's shoulder. ' _Promise us that._ '

9 wasn't sure how to answer that, or how to feel about that, but he nonetheless kept that in mind and ensured that he would not be putting this off any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry, for the delay. This chapter's taking forever. Phew. But at least it's finished.**

 **Enjoy chapter five, everyone. ^_^ It's really cool.**

* * *

9 paced back and forth.

Two days passed since 3 and 4 came to him and revealed they knew about his feelings for 5.

 _I just have to tell him. It's not that hard. I don't know why I'm making a big deal about it._

He peeked through his makeshift tarp of a door. He didn't see anyone around. Not 7. Not the twins. But he did see 6 walk by with a bottle of ink. Probably to draw somewhere.

 _How would 5 feel about all this?_ 9 sat down on his cushion. He gazed at the floor. _I know I shouldn't be putting all this pressure on him..and on me. But I just can't help it. It just happens. Always. I don't know how to make it stop. He looked up. Lost in his thoughts. I know telling him will lift this weight off me. And I'm gonna tell him. Yes, I'm gonna tell him..._

 _Now._

9 rose up from and walked out of his room. The first place he thought about going was in the makeshift workshop. 5 was probably helping out 2 with his new legs. 9 could just ask him to step and tell him in private. He saw doorway shrouded by a curtain. Lifting it, he peeked inside, only to see 2 in there, standing on two legs and everything. He looked like he was practicing walking.

"Oh...2." 9 said.

"Hello, 9," 2 replied, looking up with a smile.

"Have you seen 5?"

"You just missed him. He went out scouting. If you're lucky you might catch up to him and you can help him."

9 blinked. "Oh. Okay, then, I'll see if can."

With that, he left and headed back to his room for his light . He found it leaning against a spool. Grabbing it he left and headed towards the open entrance. Climbing over the mountain of books 9 felt a new kind of calm envelope him. He was actually excited about this. He was going to tell 5 his feelings and then everything would be perfect. 9 was confident, walking down the stone steps, he was ecstatic. He would catch up to him and tell him when the time was right.

If only 5 hadn't gotten too far, then he can catch him and join him on his scouting trip.

Crossing through the gates, 9 stopped. He wondered which way 5 went. He looked to the left. Then he looked to the right. 5 could've taken either. So, hurriedly, 9 walked down the left path, both confident but also worried. Anyone could get lost out here. With the beasts...Come to think of it, no one's seen a beast since the funeral. 9 thought they were long gone. And good riddance, too. It was better this way.

* * *

He walked for hours, it seemed.

9 waltzed through the scattered path, keeping a wary eye out for any beasts. He had taken the wrong path. He'd been calling out 5's name for a while and he was sure he was lost. 5 had taken another path to scout. Finding him was becoming a waste of time.

He was somewhere he wasn't familiar with. 9 didn't know a lot of places, he hadn't been alive very long. But, he could learn these new places, so he couldn't get lost in the future. Right now he was memorizing things that stand out. The mercury lamp. The house with a car crashed into the window. Weapons layered around the road. 9 could remember these next time he wandered here.

9 felt scared now, and he was about turn back when a noise startled him. He turned around. He turned on his light staff to see better. He shined it at a dark corner, an alley, where the sound came from. He saw a shadow. It looked animalistic. Like leonine. 9 craned his neck, whatever it was that's what made the noise. He could see it getting closer. Was it coming for him? He saw a face appear in the dark. It was a cat's skull with glowing red eyes. It was a Cat Beast. 9 thought that they were all gone. But this one survived somehow. 9 needed to escape.

The moment he ran was the moment the beast chased after him. He let out a spine-chilling roar. 9 looked back, he saw the Cat Beast's eyes glowing red. He remembered the last one he faced, he only had one glowing eye. Could this be a new, stronger Beast? 9 looked back at the road, he saw many items he could use as a weapon. He saw a knife. Picking it up, he dropped his light staff, spun around, and stabbed the Cat Beast's eye once it was a close range. The beast trashed, shaking its head, swatting at the knife. 9 only stabbed one eye, but it was enough to slow it down. He grabbed his light staff and was about to run when the Cat Beast swatted him, sending him gliding towards a brick wall. The zippered stitchpunk hit his head. Unconsciousness sank it's claws deep into 9's head. Through his blurring vision he saw the Cat Beast appear and lean closer. He grabbed 9 with its mouth. He was caught. It was going to take 9 back to its lair.

9 had dropped his staff when the Cat Beast threw him. He wasn't going to be getting it back. But someone might find him and know he is missing. Desperate, 9 reached for the knife in an attempt to blind the beast's other eye. He grabbed the hilt...the beats noticed him grabbing it...9 almost wrenched it out...the Cat Beast shook his head and the knife fell loose and slipped out of the stitchpunk's hand.

He felt dizzier. He tried to stay awake but eventually, everything went dark.

* * *

5 arrived home with his findings. In his sack was an assortment of useful supplies. Two spools of thread, sewing needles tied together, some rope, matches, and new fabric. He climbed over the mountain of books that cluttered the entrance, careful not to trip and drop his things.

He made his way to the workshop. When he walked in he expected to see 2 waiting for him, but he guessed he probably wandered off somewhere to break in his new legs. The elder has been giddy about his legs for days that he did not want to waste a second lying down. So he set out the supplies he got and sorted everything in groups. He would put everything in place once he made a pile.

Just then someone walked in. 5 turned around to see 2.

"5, my boy, back from your expedition?"

"Yeah," 5 replied. "Found some thread and everything."

"And I take you and 9...?"

"9?" 5 looked up, confused, his one optic blinking.

"Well, yes," 2 said. "He came looking for you, and I told him you went scouting...He never went with you?"

"No..."

5 turned around, holding into the edged of the table. 9 went to find him, and now he was lost. What could possibly have gone wrong?

"It's alright, 5," 2 said as he walked up to him. He put his hand on his shoulder. "He'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so."

5 left the workshop without another word. He didn't know 9 went out to find him, but the question is why? Why did 9 want to join him? He knew that he wanted to join because they're friends, but something doesn't add up. He decided he would find out when 9 returned.

* * *

Night fell.

5 waited outside on the stone steps for hours, waiting for 9 to come home. When the sun started setting, he knew 9 was in trouble. He was lost somewhere. Or worse. 5 looked down at the ground and just wondered where 9 could be.

He had to find him.

Footfalls from behind sounded. 7 stepped out into the night air. She had a look of worry. She knew how worried 5 was about 9 not coming home. She wanted to ease his pain. This was just like with 9 when she kept urging him to tell 5, but it seemed like it won't be happening tonight.

She walked up to him. 5 felt her presence and sighed.

"He's not coming home, isn't he?"

"Don't say that." 7 said. "We'll him. We'll start in the morning. Promise."

5's spirits were lifted. He just hoped he found 9 alive in one piece.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aw man, I feel like I've been writing this forever. I'm glad to have this done. I wouldn't have gotten the motivation without my friend, daniselle98. She gave me some good advice and ideas.**

* * *

Pain shot through 9's body as he woke up. His head pounded as though he was being weighed down. His optics blinked. He slowly sat up, keeping his head down. The dizziness subsided and he could think straight now.

9 realized he was inside a glass bottle. And he could not fit thought the narrow neck. How was he going to get out?

He looked through the dark, searching for the Cat Beast. Some sunlight shined through the holes in the ceiling, though it was still difficult to see. The windows were broken. He could make out heaps of rubble in the room. But no Cat Beast.

A loud crash thundered. 9 saw a silhouette leap from one of the heaps of junk. He saw that it was the Cat Beast, having saw it's only good eye glow in the dark. It was slinking towards him. His other eye—the one 9 stabbed—had cracks and hole. Looks like he was going to have to get used to using one eye now.

I hope someone finds me. 9 watched the beast walk away without a second glance. He wondered where the beast was off to. Probably to search for another helpless victim. 9 wished he were out of the bottle so he could stop the Cat Beast. He knew this wasn't going to end well. And whoever the beast was going to attack was in for it.

* * *

5 and 7 got an early start with the search.

They started with figuring out which path 9 took, so they could start the search. 5 said that he took the right path to scout, so 7 decided that 9 had taken the left path. So they started there and wondered what lied ahead.

When word got out that 9 was missing everybody was stricken. They got more worried when 5 announced that he would be going out to find him. And even more worried when 7 volunteered. They didn't know whether they would find him or end up missing too. These thoughts accumulating, and it just made everything worse. 5 remembered the looks on the twins' faces. It was like their were telling him to not go, but they knew they had to. 5 reassured them before leaving. Before he left, he remembered seeing 1 telling 7 to be careful. It didn't seem strange, but it was certainly rare to see him display this sort of concern. It was only natural.

 _But why was he going out in the first place?_ 5 thought. That had been the question he'd been asking himself over and over. Why did he go out? He certainly wanted to spend time with him, like 2 had told him. 5 thought so. But he needed to hear this for himself, when they find him. Hopefully.

7 ran ahead of him. The one-eyed stitchpunk watched. The female jumped up to a mountain of rubble. She lifted her skullmet, watching for any signs that might've been here. She looked carefully. She and 5 had been searching for three hours. They got up early in the morning when the sun rose. Now the sun was higher and it cast shadows on the ground. Finding nothing, 7 slid down, stumbling.

5 had to remind himself that this expedition is no one's fault. And certainly not 9's. This was just an accident like everyone said.

He caught up to 7 who was still searching for a sign that 9 was here. So far, it seemed like she was still looking. 5 had faith in her; she was a great fighter. She wasn't one to give up.

5 looked at the car that had a been thrown into a house. Then he turned to the left—something grabbed his attention. He ran up to it.

"What is it?" 7 asked, having seen him running.

5 crouched. "This is 9's light staff."

"Let me see."

7 joined him. He was right. It was 9's light staff. But he would never go anywhere without it. This just proved that 9 was in trouble. But what happened to him, and where could he have gone?

5 picked the light staff up, hoping to give it back to 9 when they find him.

They continued walking.

"What are those?" 5 asked, pointing to the ground.

7 looked. They resembled footprints. Animal footprints. No. Beast footprints. 7 knew throw prints. They were the prints of a Cat Beast! Did a Cat Beast take 9? Maybe 9 tried to fight it and the Cat Beast overpowered him? There was only one way to find out. Luckily, the footprints were heading in the same direction they were going. The would find him and find 9.

"Wait," 7 said, "do you hear that?"

Something crashed. It sounded like something had been knocked over. They were startled when they saw a car tire fly across the other side. Something had thrown it. 5 and 7 knew they had to hide or else whatever was out there would get them. They hid behind a paint can and a pile of bricks. The two waited.

"Do you see anything?" 5 asked.

7 peeked, careful not to get spotted. She heard the sound of footsteps, but she couldn't—wait! She saw it. It was a Cat Beast. 7 saw it digging in the dirt. She didn't know what the beast was digging for, only that she was sure it had 9.

"It's here." she said. "The beast. It's a Cat Beast."

5 took a peek. He saw the beast digging. When it was through it turned around. The beast had one working eye, its other eye was stabbed. 9 probably blinded it to slow it down before it caught him.

"I have a plan," whispered 7. "We should follow it to its lair. I'm sure it has 9 and we can fight off the beast and save 9."

"Are you sure." 5 said. He looked back at the Cat Beast. "Couldn't we just kill it now and then search for its lair?"

"This is better. If we kill it, we may not know exactly where 9 is."

7 and 5 watched the Cat Beast. The beast knocked over a trash can, trying to search for something. Probably a new eye. Or maybe it was trying to find a weapon. A weapon? That sounded absurd. Why would it need a weapon? It could fight perfectly with its teeth. 7 even had the thought that the Cat Beast was trying to find something to kill 9 with.

Or maybe it was trying to search for more stitchpunks. Because it captured 9, it wants to search for more to imprison. Was it trying to use 9's soul to bring to life another machine? All this time 7 thought they were gone, she was horribly wrong.

The Cat Beast dug around and knocked things over. When it looked like it had given up, it gave an annoyed growl and ran off.

"Now's our chance." 7 leaped out.

"Wait." 5 went after her.

Of course 7 was no fool. She stopped, waiting for the Beast to be at a far enough distance to follow it, so it won't suspect it's being followed.

5 stayed close to her, watching the Cat Beast warily. He held 9's light staff. Looking at it he thought of what 9 must've felt when he was captured. No use thinking about that, it was time to search for his friend.

* * *

They followed the Cat Beast to a dilapidated building.

It looked like the ruins of a factory. There was a hole in the roof. The windows were broken. It wasn't the factory where the B.R.A.I.N. roamed. It wasn't in the same location. This was a different factory. Whatever this used to be it was now the home to a Cat Beast.

5 and 7 hid themselves behind cinder blocks. They waited for the Cat Beast to go inside, so they can sneak in. The beast jumped on top of a trash can, then jumped inside the broken window. So that's where it entered, but where should 7 and 5 go to stage a surprise attack? 5 looked over at the large double doors. The were closed, no doubt they were locked. There were numerous windows and yet they could easily be detected. If only...they had to go in.

7 slunk out first, bring careful to be quiet. 5 followed after. It seemed like he had a lingering feeling that the beast was watching. Maybe it was just the paranoia or the thought of being captured. But he continue on.

"We have to get up there." 7 said, looking up at the window the Cat Beast jumped into. 5 looked, examining. The distance between them and the window. Good thing he brought his quiver. He could use his grappling hook and they could climb up. Taking it out, he pointed it to the wall beside the window. Carefully. He released and the hook went flying and planted itself to the wall. Steady, he made sure the rope had enough slack. After checking, he gingerly put 9's light staff in his quiver, and climbed up. When he was high enough he swung himself, jumped onto the sill, almost falling over. 5 rolled over on his back, breathing out. Then he turned to 7, letting her know it was safe.

She placed her spear in her rope to not lose it. Then she climbed. It was uncomfortable having her spear in her close to her waist; she wished she'd put it in 5's quiver before he went up and climbed. It was no use now, she had to get up.

5 watched as she got ready to join him. She calculated the distance and swung, letting go at the right moment. 7 practically landed on her feet, having practiced over the years. Now it was back to the mission. They both gazed into the dark and jumped inside.

The whole place was cluttered as expected. There were tools everywhere. Broken glass littered the floor. And up above the the hole let in sunlight, making it easier to see but still a little dark.

"Come on," said 7. She lowered her skullmet and ran to one of the rubble heaps. 5 followed and crouched down next to her. 7 removed her spear from her rope, looking from the left to the right for the Cat Beast. 5 did the same while also keeping an lookout for 9. He and 7 a saw the beast's silhouette slink in the fat side of the factory. It was distracted. Whatever it was doing, they could sneak by undetected.

7 and 5 sidled by, keeping their heads and being careful not to make any noise any noise.

5 spotted something. It was a glass bottle, and it looked like it had something in it. He could tell what it was. Then he suddenly saw the number nine written on his back. 9! They found 9!

"Look." 5 whispered to 7, pointing to the bottle. She craned her neck. She saw that it was 9. He had his back turned. He didn't know they were here. Time to rescue him.

They sidled to his bottle, careful not to drop anything. The Cat Beast was still in the dark, roaming, checking its lair for any intruders. 5 reached the bottle first, and gently tapped on it to get 9's attention. 9 turned around, smiling once he saw them both.

"We're going to get you out." 7 whispered. It appeared as though 9 heard them, because he was nodding in agreement.

7 turned around. The beast was gone. She didn't see its silhouette anywhere. They had to make this fast.

"Come on."

5 took off his quiver and looked for a sharp weapon. He unearthed a knife. He punched it into the surface like an ice pick. If this were like ice, he could make a small enough hole to break it.

"Hurry."

"Almost there."

9 rapped on the glass, panicked. 7 gestured for him to calm down.

"We'll get you out, 9," 7 said.

9 shook his head, and then pointed behind them. 5 and 7 turned around. The Cat Beast had spotted them.


	7. Chapter 7

**We're finally at the end! *does a dance* Woohoo! Before I get started, I'd like to thank my friends, darkgirl11 and daniselle98. Thanks so much for being there and believing in me. And thanks to all who read my fanfiction and reviewed it. Thanks. Much appreciated. ^_^**

 **As this is the final chapter, we get to see 9 confess his feelings to 5. Sorry if this chapter is short, I was in a hurry and I might have rushed with it. But, oh well, I got it done.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The Cat Beast's red eye glowed, glaring at the stitchpunks. They knew that this was the end of the line. There was no where to run. 9's soul would've frozen in place and he wouldn't've had the chance to scream.

Suddenly 7 spoke up. "I'll distract 'em." She turned to the Cat Beast. "Hey! Over here!" She ran to the left direction, and the Cat Beast let out a roar and followed after her.

"Get 9 out!" 7 shouted across the room.

With that, 5 picked up the knife again and continued making a puncture on the surface. 9 watched in anticipation, desperate to get out and help. He made a small hole like he planned. He punch it with the butt of his knife. It cracked. The cracks veined every inch until 5's punches broke it open. 9 was free. 9 carefully got out of the bottle, trying not to scrape his fabric on any glass shards.

"Let's go help 7." 9 said.

"Right."

Off they went, chasing after the rogue Cat Beast. 7 had led it to a dark corner. By the looks of it, the beast was ready to take her as its kill.

5 searched in his quiver.

"We should distract it." he said. "Give 7 a chance to kill it while we have it confused."

"Are you sure?" 9 asked.

"It's the least we can try."

5 took out a small wrench. He spotted a rusty oil can. He could make noise to drive the Cat Beast away from 7. 9 followed his lead and picked up a screwdriver he saw on the floor and started banging on a metal trash lid. The Cat Beast turned around. The noise 5 and 9 were making drew it to them, but couldn't decide which to take. The beast saw 9 out of his bottle prison, he focused on him, but 5's banging rang louder. The Cat Beast roared at 5 and chased after him when the one-eyed stitchpunk started running.

9 looked over at 7. She sent him a soulful look, and went after the beast. She jumped onto mountains of rubble. The zippered male looked over at the beast. It was following 5's every move, deciding which way to attack him.

"Hey! Over here!" 9 shouted.

The beast turned around, its eye glowing. 5 banged on a metal column to confuse it more. 9 shouted at the Cat Beast. Up above on the rubble heap, 7 dove and grabbed on to the beast's neck. The beast thrashed around, trying to get her off. _Just like last time._ 7 thought. She counted the seconds until she stabbed him. 9 charged and stabbed the Cat Beast's paw. The beast roared, standing on hind legs. When it came down it scratched 9 across the shoulder and down his stomach area. 9 grabbed at his shoulder, hissing back pain. He watched as the beast ran, scraping against rubble to get 7 off his back. 7 resiliently held on.

5 went over to 9. "You okay?"

9 nodded. "Yeah."

5 looked back at the Cat Beast. They needed to bring the beast down. He looked around for some rope. There was so much clutter in this dilapidated factory. The one-eyed stitchpunk ran off, determined. He searched, threw things away, all for a rope. He finally found one, it felt damp from moisture, but it would have to do. He went back and joined 9.

"We can use this to lasso the Cat Beast and kill it."

"Okay, but hurry." 9 looked over at the beast. "I don't how much longer 7 can hold on."

5 quickly tied the rope into a slipknot. He looked at the beast. It trashed, stood on its hind legs every second or so. 5 focused on the beast's forelimbs mainly, thinking he had a better advantage. 7's grunts sounded against the ambiance. She didn't have much longer.

5 over to the Cat Beast. 5 swung the rope...the beast was on its hind legs...7 dangled on to its neck...the loop caught the beast's front paw...5 pulled down. 7 jumped up high, her spear at the ready. She sliced off its head before it could even touchdown. The cat skull went bouncing down on the ground, its single red eye dim. It was over.

9 struggled to walk with that cut making it painful to move. 5 saw this as a good time to head home.

* * *

They made it home safe and sound before sunset.

It was a long way on account of the Cat Beast's lair being so far away, and 9's injury slowed them down so much that 5 had to carry him. But as soon as they arrived, 5 got to sewing the cut. That Cat Beast had a lot of rage. It cut close to the red stitching, _almost_. But this was no problem, he'd done this before in the past.

Right now 9 stood, letting 5 do the stitching. He'd been quiet the whole time.

He saw the look 7 had given him on the way home. Telling him to tell 5 now, or else he'll never feel better. He was here now and alone. 2 had drifted off to check on 6 and the twins. 7 joined him, hoping 9 would tell him.

9 looked over at his light staff. He lost back there in the Emptiness and 5 found it. He was grateful to him back. It seemed like fate was bringing them back together. Maybe the five coming back was a sign and not just a coincidence.

 _I didn't think they'd come back._ 9 thought. _Especially 5. I thought I'd have to carry this weight for the rest of my life. I have my friends back, and I have a chance to say it to him. It's time._

"Done." 5 finished stitching 9's cut. It was a nasty wound, but at least it was all over. 9 made an examination. He'd done a good job at it, but now it was time to be honest with him.

"5." he said. "Listen, about today and yesterday."

"Don't worry about it." 5 said. "I know you didn't mean to—"

"The reason I went out was to find you." 9 interjected. "I wanted to find you...to tell you that..."

"What?"

9 didn't say anything. 5 looked at him worriedly, raising his only stitched brow. He looked down at the stone ground, waiting for him to answer. He was about to speak when 9 finally spoke, surprising both himself and the other.

"I love you!"

5's optic widened.

"What?"

"I love you, okay?" 9 repeated, fists balled, optics closed. "I always have. Since the day you died. I always have." He calmed down, opening his optics. Breathing in, he faced 5. "I love you, 5. I do." He loosened his fists, relaxing. "So...I'll understand if you say you don't feel the same way. I...I was just way in over my head. I—"

9's words were cut off when 5 pressed his lips against his. 9 blinked, sparks flying. This was the moment he dreamed about, and now it came true.

"You don't have to explain...because I love you too."

"5..." 9 uttered.

"I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way." 5 replied. "When I came back to life I wanted to tell you, but I was sure you wouldn't share my feelings." He became quiet for a moment. "Not until now." The one-eyed stitchpunk wrapped his arms around 9's neck.

9 chuckled. "Heh, yeah. Who would've thought?" He smiled shyly and pressed his forehead against 5's. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

The two kissed again, blissfully still.

Outside the workshop, 7 was standing outside the doorway, watching . She came back from checking on the twins. She wanted to see if 9 told 5 after all her encouragement. And he did. Now everyone was happy.

7 smiled. All as well.


End file.
